


Officer and a Gentlewoman

by Lostmuse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Military, F/F, Naval Academy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostmuse/pseuds/Lostmuse
Summary: Waverly has lived in Annapolis all her life. She swore that she would never date another midshipman as long as she lived. She was not going to be some townie prize for a mid to use while in school and then leaving her to become a Naval Officer.But a mysterious redhead walks into her bar...





	1. The Day Before Induction Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if anyone will be interested in this. It popped into my head and I had to write it. I went to the Naval Academy so sometimes I write things that don't make since to someone that didn't. I tried to explain everything but let me know if something doesn't make sense. Also let me know if y'all are interested in me continuing.

Waverly always loved the day before Induction Day. Tomorrow all of the plebes, the name all freshman at the Naval Academy were given, mostly to demean them, would report for the first day of their summer training. She loved watching all of the families arriving in Annapolis with a child in tow that looked so nervous that they were about to puke. She could spot a soon to be plebe from a mile away. They were almost always clean cut, dressed way too preppy to be from the part of town that she called home, but not so preppy that they were from one of the many million dollar sailboats that littered the Severn in the summer or one of the people that occupied the exorbitant homes perched on the edge of the river. They looked around differently from a typical tourist. No matter where they were looking, they would always turn and peer at the Academy as if it were the boogeyman looming in the background.

She also loved watching the moms and dads that stared at their child the entire night. They looked at their sons or daughters with so much pride on their face. Having lived in Annapolis all of her life, Waverly knew what an honor it was to be admitted to the Naval Academy. You had to have excellent grades, amazing test scores, and a congressional nomination. She was aware that only about 8% of those that applied were actually accepted. Waverly couldn’t blame the parents for looking at their future midshipman like they had given their life meaning. 

But, like everything in life, there was a flip side to the Academy hosting the best of the best. Most of the actual midshipmen that Waverly had ever met thought the world of themselves. They thought that they did no wrong and they often treated the local people of Annapolis, Waverly included, as a second class citizen. She had dated her share of midshipmen and swore that her days of dating those assholes were over. 

I-day was different though. It was the time before the new plebes thought that they were so above anyone else. It was the time when they were so scared of the weeks of hell they would be enduring prior to the school year that had them practically shaking in fear. This was the time before they became the assholes that took over the town. Her town.

Waverly shook her head. She wasn’t being fair. She knew that not all of the mids were jerks like the ones she had dealt with. And even the ones that treated her like dirt still looked absolutely gorgeous in those uniforms. She was just so tired of dating what seemed to be a well rounded, well spoken mid, only to find that they soon became the bastards that treated her like she should be lucky to be seen with them. She was tired of every midshipman that she dated turning out to be self-centered jerks. 

The young Earp girl sat down by the city dock, watching the families walk around. Tomorrow they would be saying their tearful goodbyes. But tonight there was just so much love and happiness. There was so much family togetherness. Waverly loved the day before I-day. She never felt so much love and she wanted to stay there and soak it all up. But as she looked at her watch she realized that she needed to get to Shorty’s. She wasn’t working but she knew it would be a busy night and Wynonna would be looking for her. She just wanted a little more of the goodness before having to deal with all of the upperclass detailers who would be celebrating the fact that they would soon get the chance to torture the plebes all summer. 

Waverly knew that she couldn’t put it off any longer. She stood up and stretched, letting out a sigh before heading off to Shorty’s. 

* * *

Waverly stepped through the threshold of the bar and saw her sister, Wynonna, standing behind the bar. She headed over and took a seat at the bar in front of her. 

“What’s up, baby girl? You aren’t working tonight.” Wynonna took a second before a look of realization came over her face. “Ahhhhh. I get it. Tonight is the running of the douchebag detailers. Hoping to get a man in uniform, out of uniform, and into your bed?” She winked and slid her sister a shot of whiskey. 

“Wynonna, is that all you ever think about?” She grabbed the shot and quickly downed it. “I knew tonight would be busy. I thought I would come and offer you some help as a good sister. But if you don’t want it, I’ll just take another shot.”

* * *

Two hours later and Shorty’s was packed with upperclass midshipmen, some in civilian clothing and some in uniform. Waverly had mostly stayed parked on her stool at the bar, chatting with her sister when she had the chance and watching all of the people who had filled the room. More than a few mids had tried their luck with cheesy pick-up lines on her. She had been flattered with the first couple, but as the night went on and they started drinking more, they became crass and just annoyed her. 

Waverly had had enough of drunk jerks trying to take her home using some line about how they might be going to war soon when she knew full well that they had at least one more year at the Academy before they even joined the fleet. She was not impressed by their “war stories”. She had lived in Annapolis all of her life and she was too smart to fall for their bullshit. She sat at the bar and tried her best to get her sister’s attention so that she could say goodbye. But in typical Wynonna fashion, her attention was being commanded by an attractive Chief with an impressive mustache. 

Just as Waverly was getting ready to leave, an attractive redhead pulled up to the stool next to her. Waverly couldn’t help but stare as the ginger tried hail the bartender. It was like the other woman had cast a spell on her, preventing Waverly from being able to look away. She had never seen someone that she had such an instant attraction to before in her life. 

The other woman didn’t look like anyone else in town. Waverly knew everyone that lived in the city, but there were often people coming to visit and tourists flooded the small bay town in the summer. But she didn’t look like someone who had stepped off one of the large yachts or expensive sailboats and she didn’t seem like the type to take a vacation to see the midshipmen run around the Academy. If Waverly didn’t know pretty much everyone that lived there, she would swear this woman had grown up there with her. One thing she did know that there was no way this woman was a plebe. She was older and nowhere near as bright eyed and naive as the throngs of young men and women she had seen early as she sat down by the city docks.  

But she wasn’t an upperclassman either. Waverly had attended many parties thrown by midshipmen as well as numerous tailgaters. She definitely would remember that bright red hair and that gorgeous body if they had ever been in the same vicinity. Even if this woman stayed away from the party scene, Waverly would have had to seen her around town and she knew this was the first time she had ever laid eyes on the redhead. There was something different about this woman that excited and intrigued Waverly and she couldn’t wait to find out everything she could about her.

“Hey,” Waverly put her hand on the shoulder of the girl sitting next to her. The other woman spun around quickly when she felt the hand on her. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just trying to get your attention.” Waverly felt bad for frightening her.  _ Good going Waverly. Scare the gorgeous goddess that just walked into your life. _ But then she watched as the redhead’s face relaxed and her mouth turned up into a smile and Waverly could feel the red rise in her cheeks as she witnessed the sexiest dimple pop out at the corner of her mouth. 

“Sorry. I can be a little jumpy. I’m just trying to waive over that bartender but unless I can grow a glorious mustache in the next few minutes, I may have to check out another bar.”

She chuckled and Waverly could feel her heart practically beat out of her chest. She didn’t know what it was about this woman, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. When the redhead laughed, Waverly swore that she had never seen anything as beautiful in all of her life. She didn’t know what kind of hold this woman had on her but she knew that she couldn’t let her go to another bar and leave her. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty occupied at the moment, but lucky for you, I have a secret way to get her attention. If you stay here and chat with me, I’ll get you a drink. Hell, I’ll even pay for the first round.” Waverly felt a boldness come over her that she knew had to be attributed to the alcohol she had already imbibed. 

“Wow. Free drinks and I get to sit next to a pretty girl?” The redhead licked her lips and smiled in a way that made Waverly’s legs weak. “Sounds good to me.”

Waverly smiled and placed her hand on top of the other woman’s hand that was sitting on top of the bar before yelling, “HEY NONNA!”

Wynonna spun around when she heard her younger sister shout. “What’s up baby girl? Need another drink?” As she walked over to where her sister was sitting, she noticed Waverly’s hand on top of the other before following it up to see the redhead it was attached to. “Well, hello there Red,” Wynonna greeted the redhead in a flirtatious tone before turning to her sister and throwing an obvious wink. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. Her sister could be such an ass when it came to teasing her. “Wynonna, would you please get me another whiskey and a beer. And for my friend here…” The redhead smiled and lifted her hand from underneath Waverly’s for Wynonna to shake. Immediately, Waverly felt the loss of the warm hand under her own. 

“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” She shook Wynonna’s hand.

The older Earp turned again to her sister. “Haught, huh? Yeah, I see it.” She smiled towards her sister before turning back to Nicole. “And what can I get you to drink, Haughtstuff?”

“I’ll have the same. When a beautiful girl buys me a drink, I tend to trust her taste.” She smiled a cocky smile and Waverly almost lost all control of herself. Wynonna stared for a minute before breaking out in a fit of laughter. 

“Damn, Haught! Or wait, Haught damn! You are quite smooth, aren’t you? Alright. Let me go get those drinks.” 

Wynonna hurried off to pour the shots of whiskey. Waverly watched her, mostly in order to collect herself. Her reprieve did not last long though as she felt a warm hand set down on her thigh. Waverly whipped around quickly out of surprise. The quick motion caught the other woman off guard, and Nicole quickly withdrew. “I am so sorry if I was too forward. I really just wanted to see that smile again.” 

Waverly’s face lightened and a smile spread across her face. “Ah…” Nicole smiled, “There it is.” She grazed her fingers along Waverly’s cheek. Goosebumps rose on her arms as a surge of electricity shot through her. 

“You know, you are awfully forward when you don’t even know my name, Nicole Haught.”

“Well, I could always call you ‘baby girl’ like the bartender does. Or... you could just tell me your name.”

Nicole was something else. She was cocky, but not in the way that all of the midshipmen that she had ever dated were. She was softer, in a way that made Waverly want to get to know her better. Much better. She wanted to know her intimately. 

“My name is…”

“Here are your drinks, Waves. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Wynonna winked. Waverly rolled her eyes again, a usual occurrence with Wynonna. Her sister had quite the knack for showing up at the wrong time and saying the most inappropriate thing. Her sister walked off and Waverly sighed. If she ever had any game, Wynonna did her best to destroy it. Waverly turned back to Nicole and saw a cocky smile that Waverly was beginning to believe was the sexiest thing she had ever seen or would ever see in her life.

“So it’s Waves, huh?” Nicole smiled wider before she took Waverly’s hand that sat on the bar and brought it to her lips. “I like it.”

Feeling Nicole’s soft lips on her knuckles sent Waverly’s head into a spin. She was lost in all things that were the sexy redhead in front of her. She couldn’t help but imagine those soft lips all over. 

“Umm...Well...Actually, it’s Waverly. My sister,” she nods towards Wynonna who throws a wink back at her, “has just always called me Waves for short. That or babygirl.”

“I like it. I hope you don’t mind if I call you that.” Waverly smiled. “And sister? Hmm, I see how it is. Tricking me into staying here.” Nicole’s tone was playful and when she spoke she smiled that smile that made her dimples pop. 

“I never said she wasn’t my sister.” Waverly grabbed her shot of whiskey and quickly downed it. Nicole marvelled at the way the small girl just threw her head back and drank the shot. She grabbed her drink and did the same, trying not to take her eyes off of the beauty in front of her. 

Waverly grabbed her beer and chuckled to herself when she saw the look on the other woman’s face.

“How about another?” Waverly lifted her arm to signal Wynonna for another round when she felt a simple touch on her arm. 

“No, Waves. I don’t want anymore alcohol. And I am not going to tell you what to do because I can see that you are a strong, independent, and capable woman.” Nicole leaned close to Waverly. Waverly could feel the warm breath tickle her ear as Nicole spoke to her in a raspy whisper that sent chills down her spine and a throb between her legs.

“I will say that I have some thoughts about other activities that we might enjoy tonight. But I need you to be able to consent to these activities. I also want to make sure that you can remember exactly why you ache in the morning.”


	2. Just One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole hopes that her memories of the night before will get her through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive response to this. It really means a lot. I can't promise I will update this in a timely matter in the future but I do have a few more chapters already written so we will see. And don't worry about my other story. I am working on it now. This chapter does have smut so maybe just read the beginning if you aren't into that. I really freak out writing smut so hopefully this is okay.

Nicole woke up before her alarm. She looked out of the window next to the bed and noticed that it was still dark out. She looked down at her phone and saw that the offensive noise she had set to blast her out of her sleep was set to go off in minutes. She dismissed the alarm so that it didn’t wake the gorgeous woman that was lying naked next to her. 

Nicole didn’t expect to find someone on her last night of freedom for a while. But there was something about Waverly. She thought really hard about telling the other woman why she was in town and why she wouldn’t be able to see her for a while. She thought about telling her to write her and thought about telling her to wait until she was granted her freedom. But that wasn’t fair. They had just met and who wanted to be with a plebe anyway. 

Nicole busted her ass while she was an enlisted sailor in the Navy. She was the top of her class when she was in boot camp, had the highest advancement scores of anyone of her rank, had excellent evaluation reports, and had test scores that were well within the requirements for the Academy. When her Chief suggested that she apply for the Naval Academy program, she thought it was ridiculous. But here she was, in Annapolis, getting ready to officially report with the rest of the plebes for I-day. 

She was envious of all the people that she saw that day before, scurrying around with their families, enjoying one more night of togetherness before they gave their children over to the Academy. Nicole shed a tear thinking about how her own family had all but abandoned her. The day she came home to her hippie parents to inform them that she had decided to enlist, they had screamed at her to leave. They told her that they would not have a war monger in their home. 

That was the last she had seen of them. She had basically been alone ever since. Nicole had no one to get excited for her when her acceptance to the Naval Academy had come in. Her Chief had congratulated her and her Division Officer had announced it to the entire division. Her division had thrown her a goodbye party and made jokes about her coming back to be their boss. But even with all of that, no one was there with her when she arrived in Annapolis. She had no last family meal. All Nicole had was a drink at the bar and an amazing night that she had spent in the bed of a beautiful woman. Frankly, she found that she much preferred that send off than a dinner in one of the overpriced tourist spots.

Nicole looked over at Waverly’s sleeping form and wondered how she had gotten so lucky. She cursed herself for having such an amazing night and then leaving without even waking the other woman. Nicole wasn’t a one night stand kind of girl, but the attraction between her and Waverly was something that she could not deny.

* * *

_ Previous Night _

Nicole hurried out of the bar, Waverly’s hand locked in hers. She looked around for a secluded spot before she whipped the other woman around the corner of the building, pushed her against the wall, and kissed her ferociously and passionately. When her lips collided with the soft, pink lips of Waverly, she came to life. It was as if a surge of electricity had coursed through her body and jump started her. They were a blur of lips and tongues. Waverly wrapped her leg around Nicole and pulled her closer. 

They eventually broke, but kept their foreheads connected. Nicole was afraid that if she moved away any further, Waverly would float away and out of her life. She wanted to breathe her in, keep every remembrance of the soft floral scent with her during the time she would be remanded to the grounds of the Academy over the six weeks of Plebe Summer. 

“Nicole,” the voice was only slightly more than a whisper, “we should probably go somewhere a little less public.”

Nicole groaned. She wanted to go with her to a private place. She had already said so while they were both in the bar. But the feelings that she had begun to have for the other woman began to gnaw at her insides. She couldn’t continue without making absolutely sure that the other woman knew exactly what she was getting into. 

“Waverly, wait.” Nicole pulled back from the brunette so that she could look into her eyes. “I’m going away for a little bit, starting tomorrow.” She wanted to tell waverly what she was doing, where she was going, but she didn’t want the other girl to be with her simply because of where she was headed. “If you want to be with me, all I can give you, for now, is tonight.” 

Nicole stood in silence, waiting for the other woman to answer. She was afraid she had blown it. Waverly was too good to want a one night stand with some random woman she had just met. She had far too much class for that. 

Just as Nicole had concluded that she was going to be spending her last night of freedom alone in the tiny room she had rented for the night, she saw the corners of Waverly’s mouth turn up into a seductive smile. “If I only get to have you for tonight, then I guess I only get to have you for the night. But…” Waverly reached up with one hand and caressed Nicole’s cheek before trailing it down her body, pausing at her chest to stroke her thumb over Nicole’s nipple that hardened under her touch. “At least I get to have you.”

Nicole hissed at the feel of Waverly’s touch. “Shit!”

Waverly chuckled. “I don’t live that far from here. Come on.” Waverly grabbed her hand as they headed towards a more residential area not far from downtown. 

As they approached, Nicole noticed the small townhouses that definitely did not fetch the multi-million dollar price tag that most of the homes on the water were worth. These houses were tucked away, hidden from the tourists, but Nicole knew that they housed the people that made the city run. 

Waverly approached one on the end of the block and sprinted up the stairs of the front porch, towing Nicole behind her. She unlocked the front door and pulled Nicole inside. She attempted to lead the other woman up the stairs but Nicole pulled back and spun Waverly around so her back hit the door. In one swift movement, Nicole pressed herself against Waverly and kissed her roughly but full of passion and lust. She felt Waverly’s hands roam her body and heard the moan that she released into her mouth. 

Nicole pulled back and smiled. “So which of these rooms is yours?”

“Follow me.” Waverly walked up the stairs ahead of Nicole, looking over her shoulder to make sure that the other woman was following behind her. She led Nicole into one of the three small rooms at the top of the stairs. As Nicole walked through the door, Waverly pushed her down to the bed and slammed the door behind her. 

Nicole propped herself up on her elbows as she watched Waverly. The smaller girl smirked as her hands went to the hem of her shirt and yanked it up over her head. Nicole’s jaw dropped at the site of the gorgeous woman in front of her wearing a blue lace bra. Waverly smiled at the reaction she was getting from the other woman. Her hands moved to the button on the waistband of her shorts, quickley unbuttoned the fastener, and discarded her lower covering. 

A low, involuntary moan escaped the lips of the redhead, causing Waverly to laugh. “Like what you see?”

“Oh god, yes. You are absolutely stunning. And just…” She exhaled a huge breath. “Just sexy as hell.” Nicole could not stop staring at the woman in a matching set of bra and panties. 

Waverly moved to the bed and climbed on top of Nicole. “Now, Nicole. Flattery will get you everywhere. But right now,” her hand moved to the hem of Nicole’s t-shirt, her fingers playing underneath, “you are wearing way too many clothes.” Waverly leaned up to Nicole’s ear and spoke softly. “And I really, really need you to fuck me right now.”

The words seemed to jolt Nicole into action. She flipped the woman that was on top of her over so that she was hovering on top of Waverly. She lifted herself onto her knees and ripped her own shirt over her head, revealing the sports bra she was wearing underneath. She lowered herself back down and peppered the body below her with kisses, stopping at certain points to suck on the skin there. Her hands reached under to the clasp of Waverly’s bra. Nicole looked at her and waited until Waverly gave her a tiny nod, encouraging her to proceed. 

With that small nod of permission, Nicole rid Waverly’s chest of the garment and got her first look of the completely topless woman. She realized in that moment that, if she were to die, she would die happy. Waverly’s bare chest was a work of art. Nicole simply stared for a moment until she noticed the woman underneath her begin to squirm. She slowly lowered her mouth to one of Waverly’s hardened nipples and wrapped her lips around it. 

The noises that Waverly made as Nicole worked her mouth and tongue around each nipple, applying just enough suction before soothing and flicking with her tongue, caused a surge of arousal to flow straight to the redhead’s core. She needed more and by the symphony of moans and curses spewing forth from the other woman’s mouth, she could tell that Waverly needed more too. The redhead reached up to kiss Waverly one last time on her soft pink lips before she began to descend down the toned body under her. 

As Nicole slowly traced her tongue down the valley between the perfect breasts, Waverly couldn’t help but beg for Nicole to reach her destination. 

“Nicole, please. Don’t tease me.”

Nicole raised her head and smirked, that dimple popping out for Waverly to see. “Patience, Waves. I promise, it will all be worth it.”

She continued her descent lower, tracing each muscle that twitched under her touch. As she reached the top of the last remaining article of clothing on the body below her, she looked up at Waverly, ensuring that she was ok to proceed. When Waverly gave the biggest smile and the slightest nod, Nicole smiled back at her and raised herself up, pulling Waverly’s legs and hips up with her. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of the blue lace panties and pulled, slipping the garment up toned legs.

Nicole loved those legs. They were muscular and toned dancer legs that she found to be the sexiest things she had ever seen. She slowly kissed down the inside of each leg, marveling in the reaction from the other woman as she reached closer and closer to her ultimate goal. Waverly shivered slightly, finding the slow pace exciting but so excruciating. 

Finally, after what Waverly swore had been hours of torture, Nicole placed a single sweet kiss on Waverly’s center as she slowly pushed her thighs apart. Waverly let out a moan as she felt Nicole’s mouth right where she wanted it, right where she needed it. The other woman leaned back, away from the brunette in front of her, so that she could take in the amazing beauty that was on full display in front of her. 

“God. You truly are so beautiful, Waverly.”

Waverly could feel the blush rise on her face as she realized she was completely exposed in front of the gorgeous woman she had just met. She shifted slightly as a burst of cool air hit her warm center and she couldn’t help the whine that spilled from her lips. 

Nicole smirked, knowing exactly the reason for the noise. “Are you okay, baby?”

Waverly couldn’t take it any longer. “Nicole, I need you. Now...please?” 

Even when Waverly begged, she was the cutest thing that Nicole had ever seen. Never being the one to make a beautiful woman beg more than a little, Nicole lowered her mouth to Waverly’s waiting center. The moment that her tongue touched its intended target, a moan erupted from deep down. At the same time, Waverly let out a sound that sent a jolt straight between Nicole’s legs. The redhead resumed her actions, swiping her tongue along the other woman’s length, tasting and savoring as she went. 

As Nicole’s tongue hit Waverly’s clit, she could feel her hips jerk up. She smiled at knowing she had caused the reaction and continued her tongue’s assault. 

Waverly had never felt such pleasure as when Nicole traced up her folds, flicked her tongue, and sucked on her hard clit. She could feel the familiar stirring low in her gut as she neared closer and closer to her climax. She felt herself giving in to the feeling, ready to reach her final destination. 

But before she reached her peak, Nicole’s tongue departed and moved lower slowly, reaching her entrance and dipping inside. Waverly missed the sweet pressure of the tongue on her clit, but it was quickly replaced by Nicole’s thumb, rubbing small circles over the hardened nub. As the pointed tongue probed and tasted, Waverly suddenly felt the fierce eruption deep inside of her of her orgasm coming to the surface. Every muscle in her body clenched and a scream spilled from her lips as her orgasm hit her full force.

“Nicole!”

She felt Nicole’s tongue lightly moving about her sex as she came down from her high. She panted as she did her best to catch her breath when she felt Nicole crawl up her body , planting kisses every few inches. Waverly opened her eyes to see the redhead smiling above her, remnants of her orgasm painted across Nicole’s face. As Nicole pressed her lips against Waverly’s, Waverly couldn’t help but moan as she tasted herself on Nicole’s tongue and lips. 

“That tongue is magical.” Waverly uttered in a clearly exhausted, yet still very sexually charged voice. 

“Why, thank you ma’am.” Nicole chuckled as she mocked tipping an imaginary hat. “But if you thought my tongue was magical, I am worried you won’t survive what else I have planned,” cockiness painted on her face. 

“No. It’s my turn. I want to taste you.” Nicole marvelled at how cute Waverly was when she was worn out and still demanding. Waverly continued, “but I need a minute. I don’t know if I have ever had such a powerful orgasm. Ever.” Waverly laughed and Nicole chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, baby. We have all night.”

* * *

Nicole smiled at the memory and the delicious ache she felt between her legs. She knew that it was going to be a long day with a lot of people yelling in her face, most of them younger than she was. She had been through basic, she had dealt with people in her face, she had dealt with asshole division officers who had been Academy graduates and thought they could do no wrong. She knew that many of her future classmates were worried about the rigors of Plebe Summer, but she was more concerned about whether she would snap at an upperclass detailer, one charged with training her company, because they had pissed her off. She knew that if she were smart, she would’ve gotten a good night’s sleep to prepare for the long day. But the delicious reminder of the amazing night she had spent with Waverly was enough to keep her going throughout the day. 

Nicole took one last look at the small, naked form, bundled her up in an extra blanket, and planted a kiss on top of her head. She hated that she had to leave. She wished that she could stay in bed with Waverly for at least the next week. But this was her opportunity and she couldn’t waste it. 

Nicole went downstairs where she found some paper and a pen. She scribbled a quick note and smiled before slipping out the door. All she thought as she headed up the road was how she hoped that Waverly would be around and available when she got her first liberty.


	3. Induction Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one night that they had is over. Waverly wakes to find Nicole gone. Nicole starts on her journey at the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out. The bad thing is this was already written ( minus some edits I ended up making). It just took me a lifetime to type. I hope you enjoy. I try really hard to describe things in a way that someone who has no idea about the Academy would understand but just let me know if you don't understand something in the story. Also, I know I have at least one reader who goes to the Academy. Some things are not exactly as they are in this story but I needed to change some things to make the story flow better.

Waverly woke as the sun flooded in through her window. She yawned and stretched out her body, feeling the ache between her legs as she did. She smiled at the memory of the previous night and reached beside her, hoping to have an encore before she had to start her day. But when all she felt was the cold, empty side of the bed, her eyes popped open in search of Nicole. Her heart dropped when she realized that her overnight companion was nowhere to be found.

Waverly hopped out of bed and quickly slipped on some shorts and an old t-shirt. She went downstairs, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t hoping that she would find the redhead huddled over the coffee machine. But as she turned the corner towards the kitchen, all she found was her sister in a robe, coffee in front of her on the table and a piece of paper in front of her face. 

“I’m surprised to see that you are awake already, Wy.” Waverly knew that her sister was rarely up before noon if she didn’t have to be. 

Without looking away from the paper in front of her, Wynonna responded, “It’s not being up early if you haven’t gone to sleep yet, baby girl. I never knew those Navy chiefs had so much stamina.” She winked at her sister. 

“These are things I didn’t need to know.”

“Well, it seems like you had an eventful night yourself.” Wynonna had a mischievous smile. 

Waverly did her best to hide the smile that spread across her face. “I don’t know what you are talking about Nonna.”

Waverly watched the smirk appear on her sister’s face as Wynonna lowered the paper from in front of it and finally looked her sister in the eyes. “I don’t know baby girl. But if this letter is to be believed, you REALLY enjoyed yourself last night.”

Waverly looked at the piece of paper in Wynonna’s hands and noticed that her name was scribbled across the front. She hustled over to her sister and snatched the paper from her sister’s hands. “Damn it, Wynonna. Does that look like your name on the front? That wasn’t for you.”

“It was in front of my coffee cup so I felt like it was fair game to read,” Wynonna said matter of factly.

“It’s personal, Nonna.”

“I’ll say it is.” Wynonna suggestively wagged her eyebrows. “I should have snatched Red up last night.”

Just as Waverley was about to go off on her sister for interfering in her business, the mustached chief that Waverly had noticed at Shorty’s the night before poked his head into the small kitchen and cleared his throat.

“I do apologize for intruding in your personal matters, ladies. I was just hoping that I might have the opportunity to spend a little more ‘one on one’ time with Miss Wynonna before I must report to the Academy”

“Look at the manners on this one, Waves. And what did I tell you about stamina?” Wynonna laughed as she downed the last of her coffee and headed towards the chief.

“Are you going to introduce me, Wynonna?” Waverly said with a smile, hoping to cause the tiniest bit of embarrassment to her sister, knowing that Wynonna might not know much about the man she spent the night with. 

Wynonna turned and gave her sister the evil eye. “Waverly, this is John Henry.” She left it at that as she didn’t know anything else about the man. At least not anything that she wanted to share with her baby sister. 

The man stood still for a moment before looking at the other woman. He sighed, knowing that Wynonna hadn’t learned anything about him other than his first name. He extended his hand to the other sister, “Miss Waverly, my name is Chief John Henry Holliday. But most people just call me ‘Doc’ because I am a corpsman.”

“A corpsman?” Waverly loved to learn but knew that her Navy knowledge was lacking due to her inherent biases against the midshipmen that she met. 

“Yes, ma’am. An enlisted medical technician. Often, we are the only medical personnel available to sailors so I was given the moniker by sailors at my first command and it has remained ever since.” Doc seemed very proud of the nickname that he had earned. 

“Come on ‘Doc’,” Wynonna mocked the proud chief before grabbing his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. “I’m not finished with you yet, sailor.” She turned back to her sister and smirked, “Thanks for the morning reading, babygirl.”

Waverly reached out to smack her sister but Wynonna was able to dodge the hit. She laughed as she scurried away, back to her room. Waverly yelled as the pair exited, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Doc.”

She heard Doc yell back as Wynonna yanked him up the stairs, “The pleasure was all mine, Miss Waverly.”

Waverly sighed. Sometimes her sister aggravated her to no end but she loved Wynonna more than anything and she knew that if push came to shove, Wynonna would walk through fire for her. Waverly walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table, the note that Wynonna had been reading sitting in front of her. She picked up the note and couldn’t stop her lips from curling into a large smile when she saw Nicole’s name scribbled at the bottom. Her smile only grew as she started to read.

 

_ Waves, _

_  I hate that I had to sneak out in the very early morning hours. I would much rather have stayed in your warm bed, reveling in the feel of your naked body against mine. I would definitely have preferred spending all day giving that body all of the pleasure that it deserves. And sweet Jesus, what an amazing body it is. _

_ But like I said last night, I only had the one night to give. I hate that I found you right before I had to disappear for a few months. I wish I didn’t have this journey ahead of me. I wish I didn’t have to leave. Where I am going, I won’t have a phone or internet. It will be as if I didn’t exist, at least for a while. But I am really hoping that you won’t forget about me while I am gone. I know I won’t forget about you. _

_ When things get tough, I will have the memory of the sweetest lips I’ve ever kissed to keep me going. I will have the sweet taste of Waverly and the magic between her legs to get me through the long lonely nights. And when I get especially lonely, I will have the memory of what your fingers did, setting my entire body aflame. The ache between my legs will be a constant reminder of the amazing night I spent with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever encountered.  _

_ Don’t you dare wait for me to come back. But, if you are available when I return, I will count myself as the luckiest woman on the earth.  _

 

_                                                  Nicole _

 

Waverly couldn’t help but blush. She hated that she didn’t even get to say goodbye. She knew that when she brought Nicole home with her, it was only for one night. Nicole had made that very clear. But this didn’t feel like a one night stand. Waverly had never had a one night stand write her a letter like that, hold her the way that Nicole had held her, or touch her the way Nicole had touched her. And if the letter that was left for her was to be believed, Nicole didn’t see this as a one night stand either. At least that’s what Waverly hoped. 

But where was this mysterious place that Nicole was disappearing to for months? Someplace with no phone and no email? Waverly didn’t think that such places still existed. Then it hit, the familiar sting of someone blowing her off. She shook her head and rid herself of those thoughts. That couldn’t be what was going on. She had to have hope. She had to believe that she would have her mysterious redhead would be back in her bed sometime in the future. 

* * *

Nicole had parked her bike at the storage facility that she had rented. As a plebe she would only be able to drive when she was on leave, so she had to lock away the motorcycle that she had saved her first paychecks to buy. She sadly said goodbye to her prize possession, already counting down the days until she would be straddling the machine again, feeling the wind whip around her. 

She hopped in an Uber to take her back to the Academy. She knew that she needed to be back and in her uniform early, before the rest of the plebe class reported. She had checked in and received all of her gear the day before, just like the rest of the enlisted sailors and Marines that were accepted to the Academy. She was granted overnight liberty, one last night of freedom, but was told to be back and meet her Company Enlisted first thing in the morning. 

Nicole made her way to the large dorm that held each of the over 4,000 midshipmen that attended the Academy. She stood in the middle of the large open area in front of the dorm, wearing her service dress white uniform that she had changed into. As she looked up at the behemoth of a building in front of her, she subconsciously stroked her enlisted insignia that she was so proud of on her sleeve. She knew that this was the last time she would wear her enlisted rank. It was the day that she was going to begin her journey to becoming an officer. 

The redhead hustled up the stairs to the area she had checked into the day before, the area that would be the home of her company for at least the summer. She reached the floor where she had been assigned a room and stopped by to make sure that everything that she had been issued was stored properly. As soon as she felt she was completely squared away and ready to start her summer, she hustled to the watch desk in the middle of her company area, which happened to be outside of her chief’s office. 

As she approached, she noticed a towering man, with an intense look on his face, wearing a perfect enlisted Marine uniform. He stood perfectly still, patiently waiting, practically a statue. Nicole approached the man in a hurry, drawing the attention of the man, showing the first indications of life as he turned towards her. As she got closer, she noticed that he didn’t look much older than she was. She watched as his stone-like face cracked into a small smile as she walked up to him. 

“I heard there was another of us lowly prior enlisted in this company.” It took a moment for Nicole to realize that he was making a joke. He extended his hand to her. “I’m Xavier Dolls.”

She smiled and shook the hand in front of her. “Nicole Haught. It’s good to see I’m not the only idiot who thought this was a good idea.” They both laughed. “This seems so weird.”

“I know what you mean. Last night, I was walking around downtown and just watched all of these scared kids. It looked like they had never been away from home in their lives. And then it hit me. These ‘kids’ were going to be my classmates. Eventually, they would be officers, standing next to me. Then it hit me that I would be an officer.” Xavier chuckled. 

Just as Nicole started to open her mouth, she noticed a chief with a starched white uniform and a thick mustache, walking down the passageway towards them. Nicole would recognize that mustache anywhere, having seen it the night before at Shorty’s, drawing the attention of Waverly’s sister. The thought made Nicole’s mind drift towards the amazing brunette that she had spent the night with and she had to fight to keep the smile from breaking out across her face. She was brought back to reality when she caught Xavier snapped to attention and she followed suit. The chief walked in front of the pair, inspecting their uniforms. 

As soon as he had looked the pair over thoroughly, he smiled. “Why don’t both of you stand at ease while we converse for a little bit? Y’all will have plenty of time to be at attention over the next year.”

The pair relaxed and looked towards the smiling chief. He nodded and turned towards his office. “Come on in and sit. I’d like to take advantage of the little bit of time we have before we are surrounded by your classmates.”

Nicole took a second to laugh internally at the way the chief spoke. She hadn’t been able to hear him the night before at Shorty’s and, if she was being frank, she really wasn’t interested in the mustachioed man at the time. But as she listened to him speak to them, she realized that his accent was somewhere between an old west cowboy and a southern gentleman. She turned to follow the chief and Xavier into the small office and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the chief’s desk. 

“Now, you must be Miss Haught and you must be Mr. Dolls. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Chief Holliday And I will be the senior enlisted for this company. Every company has a senior enlisted and a company officer. I work with Lt. Nedley, the company officer, to make this the best company in the whole Brigade. But for the two of you, I am also a connection to your past as well as a sounding board. Life is about to get very different than what you are used to. You will have upperclassmen who are younger than you and far less experienced raising their voices at you about things that you have personal knowledge about. It’s going to be very similar to when a brand new Ensign on a power trip steps on board the ship.

But you need to remember that each and every one of your classmates will be looking at you to lead them, guide them. I need you both to be leaders in this company. That means when one of your upperclass starts to spout off something that angers you or you know isn’t 100%, y’all need to be the ones to show how to obey the chain of command. Remember, as long as the order is lawful, it is our duty to obey it.”

Nicole nodded along as the Chief spoke. She knew she would encounter a few assholes on power trips. She had been lucky that her division officer on the ship didn’t abuse the power that they had had. They were supportive and listened to the sailors in their command. But she had seen other division officers that would scream at their sailors for no reason. Nicole knew the kind of leader she wanted to be and she wouldn’t let some asshole with a higher rank ruin that for her. 

“And I’d like you both to know that my door is always open to you. I know it can be harder for a prior enlisted, so feel free to come by whenever you are having difficulties with the rigors of your positions.”

Nicole could tell that Chief Holliday was going to be a great resource during her time at the Academy. He knew what it was like to be an enlisted sailor and he understood life at the Academy. He reminded her of some of the best chiefs she had encountered in her career. The three sat and chatted a while longer before the chief dismissed them both to change into their plebe summer uniforms so that they could assist their classmates as soon as they started arriving.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to zip by in a blur. Nicole’s roommate was very nice and she could see that they would become good friends. Nicole could tell that she was straight out of high school because she didn’t know how to do anything to military standards. But what Rosita lacked in military experience, she more than made up for in her intellectual brilliance. Nicole made a deal with her roommate that she would help Rosita with all things military life if Rosita would help her pass plebe chemistry. 

Not every one that Nicole met was as likable as Rosita. Nicole knew that she was going to seriously dislike one of her upperclass detailers only a few minutes after meeting him. His name was Midshipman Second-Class Hardy, but Nicole heard some of the other upperclass refer to him as Champ. She could tell the moment that he walked into the passageway that he was a top contender for the world’s biggest douche canoe. He was straight out of high school when he had started at the Academy. He was arrogant and full of himself, a boy-man through and through. In the short interactions that she had had with him, he had already insisted that he knew more than Nicole on matters of Navy life because he had been on a midshipman cruise for a few weeks over the summer. 

Nicole could see that Champ was really getting to Xavier as well. He had already challenged Dolls on a piece of Marine Corps professional knowledge, and even though Champ was 100% wrong, Dolls bit his tongue. He knew better than to try and argue with someone of a higher rank, especially those with an attitude like Champ’s. It would make Xavier’s life harder. Nicole knew that she and Dolls would have to help each other so neither got in trouble for going off on the upperclassman. Because they were plebes, they were going to spend the year just having to suck it up and deal with whatever the upperclass dished out. 

* * *

As the day came to an end, the detailers led all of the plebes out into the big open courtyard in front of the massive dorm. When Nicole walked out, she noticed the entire courtyard was empty except for a stage and chairs, but huge crowds of people were packed all around it. She realized that these were the parents and other assorted family members of the plebes that were flooding into the courtyard. Unlike her classmates, she kept facing forward. She knew there was no reason to strain her neck and risk getting in trouble when there was no one out there for her. She instead stared directly at the stage in front of her, the area where a few high ranking officials and big wigs were seated. 

The ceremony lasted about thirty minutes. People talked about the journey they were about to begin. They talked about service and country, all things Nicole had heard many times before. The plebes all stood and took the Oath of Office. Nicole had taken a similar oath when she enlisted. But this time was different. This time the oath symbolized the start of her career as an officer.

When the ceremony ended, all of the plebes ran down the walkway to find their families. It would be the first time that most of them would be away from home and six weeks with only a minimal amount of contact was going to be difficult for most of them. A few letters and phone calls were all the contact they would have with their families until the end of the summer. Nicole walked down the walkway for a little bit, just so she wouldn’t be the weird, sad one without family there. She watched as the mothers and fathers hugged their child and saw the tears spilling down the red faces. There was so much love being thrown around and Nicole felt a pang in her chest. She hated that she was so alone.

As she walked back to the dorm, she got lost in the thought of having someone there to wish her good luck and say goodbye. Immediately, that someone in her brain turned to Waverly. She thought about wrapping the other woman in her arms and telling her that she would write her every day. She thought about how she would wipe away the errant tear from the beautiful eyes of the brunette before getting one last kiss to get her through the summer. Nicole didn’t know what had come over her but the one night with Waverly had clung to her and wouldn’t let her forget. 

Out of nowhere, a hand clapped down hard on her shoulder. Nicole turned to see Dolls looking out at the other plebes. She had to chuckle internally at the sight of him. The White Works uniform that was worn by all plebes during the summer was vastly different than the perfectly pressed and sharp Marine service Alpha uniform. The plebe summer uniform was basically pajamas that looked like a sailor outfit. They even wore PT gear underneath. 

“So...no family here for you either?” Xavier ‘s voice was slightly dispirited. Instead of looking at her, he looked around at all of their classmates, happily chatting with their families. 

“Eh, my ‘family’ hasn’t been around for years. Hippies aren’t big fans of the military. My parents acted like I stabbed them in the heart when I told them I was enlisting. They told me to leave and never come back. So I never did.” Nicole shrugged.

“Yeah. This isn’t really the kind of thing that one of your twenty-five different foster parents come to,” Dolls said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Nicole looked up at him and smiled. “Don’t worry, buddy. I’ll be your family.”

Dolls finally looked at Nicole and returned the smile. “Sounds good, Haught. And I’ll be yours.”


	4. Long Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer continues to move on. Nicole is knee-deep in plebe training and Waverly continues at Shorty's. But both have something that just won't leave their brains. They both can't let that one night go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. If you read my other story, you know that I am very sorry that updates are taking so long. I am hoping as my new job progresses, I will have more time to update. Right now, with COVID-19 and the social distancing, I am hoping to have a little more time to write, but my job is one of those "still have to go to work" jobs so I am at the office still. And with regards to COVID-19, everyone please be safe and stay home. Read fic. It makes the time pass faster. 
> 
> Enjoy

The summer seemed to defy all laws of time and space. There were times when it crawled at a glacial pace. They were usually the times when they were stuck in the front leaning rest (pushup) position because Champ had a bug up his ass or really wanted to show the plebes that he was in control. 

There were other times though that flew by so fast it almost seemed like they never happened. Those were usually the times when they were doing something that let them feel somewhat free. Times like when they were able to go sailing out on the Severn River. Feeling the wind blowing through her hair, shooting the shit with Xavier, laughing like they didn’t have a care in the world. It was days like that when she really felt happy. She felt free. But those days flew by faster than she cared for. 

Nicole had been through basic. She thought this would be just more of the same thing. But Plebe Summer was nothing like that. She was in top physical condition. She had maximum scores on her Physical Readiness Tests in the fleet. So the daily morning training sessions were nothing to her. Nicole was intelligent so she never had any problems learning her rates (pieces of information related to the Academy or the Navy that every plebe was required to know). 

Nicole and Xavier had become leaders in their company, just like Chief Holliday had asked them to. Their classmates came to them with any questions or problems and they helped with anything they could. They had also kept their I-Day promise to each other. They had become each other’s family. They pushed each other, were each other’s sounding board, and were there for each other when things were just a little too much. 

Honestly, there was only one aspect of the whole summer that actually got to Nicole. That one thing was the detailers. Not all of them were bad. There were some that Nicole would be proud to serve under. They were professional and everything they did was in order to train the plebes. They actually cared about making the plebes into the type of people that would make excellent officers. But then there were the ones like Champ. They were the ones that picked on the quiet plebes. They used personal attacks to show their dominance. They would ridicule the ones that had any issues with the physical aspects or the plebes that got injured during training. 

That wasn’t being a good leader. That was abusing the power that they had. Nicole had seen bad leaders during her time in the fleet, but they never made it far. There was always someone higher ranked than them to keep them in line. But during Plebe Summer, bad leaders were, to an extent, able to get away with the abuse. Their buddies were in positions that were supposed to keep them in check, with the Company Officers and Senior Enlisted only stepping in when things really got out of hand. Nicole watched the detailers and knew that that wasn’t the kind of leader that she wanted to be. 

Champ seemed to have a special dislike of Nicole. One day, when she was on watch, she overheard him grumbling to some of his classmates. He was in the wardroom, an area that was reserved specifically for upperclassmen. He wasn’t trying to be heard by the plebe but he wasn’t being particularly quiet either. 

There was laughter from all of the detailers, including the only woman detailer in their company, Stephanie Jones. Nicole could tell that, while most of the detailers seemed uncomfortable with what he was saying, a few of them, including Stephanie, were hanging on his every word. 

“I mean what’s up with that ginger butch plebe? She thinks that she’s some kind of super plebe. He paused for a moment before continuing, his tone a little more serious. “ I’m pretty sure that she’s a dyke. We better keep an eye on that room.”

Stephanie piped up, eager to please Champ, “I think you’re right, Champ. I’m sure I’ve caught her looking at me.”

Nicole was getting angry. She had heard it all before, but this was supposed to be an elite military academy, developing the future leaders of the Navy and Marine Corps. The homophobia that was spewing from their mouths was shocking to her. She couldn’t believe that these people were her superiors. But, before she could explode from anger and do something she really regretted, she heard a voice speak up against Champ. 

“What the hell, Champ? You can’t talk like that. Don’t you remember the training that we had? We probably have a few LGBT plebes in the company. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. They have every right to be here and want to be Naval and Marine officers. And Haught  _ is _ a super plebe. She is prior enlisted and from what I hear she was a badass in the fleet. So she should be excelling and it’s ridiculous to put her down for that.”

Nicole always liked Midshipman Second Class Crofte. He was one of the detailers that actually trained the plebes instead of just punishing them. He acted like he actually cared about their development and future in the military. 

Stephanie made an annoyed noise and Nicole could picture the screwed up face that she was making. “Well, I’m not going to let some plebe make eyes at me just because I am supposed to be accepting of a lesbian.”

Nicole wanted to laugh. Stephanie Jones and the shit sniffing faces she made were the farthest from her type. She wasn’t even a fraction of the beauty that Waverly was. 

She felt a pang in her chest as she thought about her one night with an angel. It wasn’t anything new. She found that her thoughts would drift towards Waverly every night when she went to bed. A good amount of the time, her thoughts were focused on the amazing way she felt that night and the other woman’s amazing body against her own. But every night, just as she drifted off to sleep, her focus was completely on the gorgeous smile of the girl that had somehow found her way into Nicole’s heart in only one night. Nicole couldn’t help but wonder what Waverly was doing and whether she might be thinking of her too. 

* * *

Annapolis was a busy place in the summer. Upperclass midshipmen were in and out all of the time going to an assortment of different summer trainings. But the city had a life even without the comings and goings of the midshipmen and women. Annapolis was a sailing hub. All summer the downtown area was filled with different people who were docking their boats or attending one of the multiple boat shows that took over the entire area.

Waverly stayed constantly busy throughout the summer. Shorty’s was a favorite of tourists and mids alike. She worked almost every day during the summer. On top of that, she was taking classes online for her bachelor’s degree, so she had almost no time to relax all summer. 

But that summer, it did not really bother Waverly that she didn’t have time to think. Every time she had downtime, her brain would remind her of the amazing night that she had with Nicole. She couldn’t stop thinking about that magical night. It was so much more than a very hot one night stand. The chemistry, the passion between them, was something special. At least Waverly thought it was. And she hoped that Nicole felt the same way. But she hadn’t seen or heard from the redhead since Nicole had slipped out in the early morning hours that day. 

Nicole’s note had said that she would be gone and not be able to contact Waverly for a few months. Waverly couldn’t help but wonder how true that story was. It was hard for her to believe that there was a place that would be completely cut off from the outside world so that Nicole couldn’t at least call. She desperately wanted to believe that Nicole was off on some secret mission and one day soon she would waltz into Shorty’s with all of her magnificent ginger glory to sweep Waverly off of her feet and back to her house for a replay of that amazing night. 

Wynonna watched as her sister stood behind the bar, a goofy smile painted across her face. Wynonna had seen this look on her sister’s face every day since the beginning of the summer. She loved that Waverly was happy. She always wanted the best for her baby sister. But it made her sick to see her sister off in some dreamland. Wynonna was willing to put money on the cause of Waverly’s lovesick state and it had to do with whoever had left that steamy note that she had read. 

She cleared her throat in hopes of getting her sister’s attention. When that didn’t work, she decided to resort to other measures. 

“WAVES!” Wynonna shouted as she clapped her hands in front of Waverly’s face. 

“What the hell, Wynonna?” Waverly was startled, caught in the middle of a daydream.

“Baby girl, your head is in the clouds. Thinking about a particular fire crotch again?” Wynonna smirked as a bar towel flew at her face. “I take that as a yes, then?”

“Shut up, Wynonna.” Waverly hated that she was caught and that her sister knew exactly what was on her mind. 

“Shit, baby girl, that must have been some mind-blowing sex. I mean you spent one night together and you haven’t stopped thinking about her since. I mean, you do realize that we live in a town where we are surrounded by thousands of hotties in uniform. I’m sure you can find a few that could give you an orgasm or two and look pretty fucking good while they do it.” Wynonna smiled and winked at her sister. 

“Oh, you mean like your Chief? He has been at Shorty’s almost every night since the summer began. No offense, Doc.”

“None taken, Miss Waverly. I just can’t stay away from this fine establishment and the superior service.” Doc tipped his hat and winked at Wynonna. 

“Hell yeah, I mean someone like him. Doc looks damn good whether he is in uniform or out of it. But he is taken, baby girl, and I’ve never been very good at sharing. Wynonna walked over and put her arm around Doc, who was being far too much of a gentleman for the conversation that the two women were having.

“Wynonna, you know better than anyone else that the uniform type doesn’t really do it for me. All of them around here are too stuck up. They are always looking towards the future and the grand things they will be doing when they get as far away from this place as they can. Not a one takes a second to enjoy the beautiful city and the people here. The only thing they enjoy about Annapolis is the booze they drink and the women that they will never have to see again once they leave. And they all think they are better than everyone else on the planet because when they graduate they become officers.” 

“That’s why you have to find a nice enlisted guy like Doc.” Wynonna gave Doc a quick kiss on his mustache covered top lip. 

“Wy, you know that there are very few enlisted men and women in Annapolis and a majority of them are married, right?” Waverly was tired of dealing with her sister and her constant meddling. She knew Wynonna was trying to help, but she really didn’t need or want it. 

Wynonna could tell that Waverly was getting annoyed. She really just wanted her sister to get over her moping. She gave a small smile and before stating, “I guess I’m just the lucky one then.”

“Wy, I really appreciate what you are trying to do. But I’m just not in a rush to find someone right now. Plus, Nicole said she would be back in a few months.”

Wynonna’s face dropped and she felt a pang in her chest. She couldn’t help but pity Waverly. “Oh Waves, baby girl, are you waiting for her? You have no idea where she went and if she is actually coming back. I mean seriously Waverly, what kind of place nowadays doesn’t have a phone or email?”

Waverly just sighed. She knew that Wynonna had a point. She wondered how long she was willing to wait for someone she had only known for a few hours. 

Suddenly, Beth Gardner, the other bartender working that night, came running up. Beth was a girl from one of the wealthy families in Annapolis and would help out in the summer when Shorty’s was particularly packed. “Wynonna!” She was frantic. “Wynonna, I could really use some help. It’s super busy tonight.”

“Alright, Beth, calm your tits. I’m coming.” Wynonna walked off, leaving Waverly to stand alone with Doc. 

He looked at her with kind eyes. “Miss Waverly, I do promise you that some of the young men and women at the Academy are fine examples of gentlemen and women. I do my best to make sure that I can be proud of as many as possible. There are a few bad apples, but please don’t let them spoil the entire bunch for you.”

Waverly gave a sweet smile to the man in uniform. “I know, Doc. And I am sure that just because my experience with midshipman has been less than positive, it doesn’t mean that there aren’t some excellent young men and women there. But someone caught my eye and I would really like to give her a chance to come back before I move on to the next person. I promise I won’t wait forever. She asked me not to. But it doesn’t hurt to wait for a little while.” 

Doc smiled. “That is very noble of you, Miss Waverly. And if she does ever return, this Nicole is very lucky to have someone like you.”


End file.
